xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Size Reduction
The power to reduce the size of target. Sub-power of Size Manipulation. Opposite to Size Enhancement. Also Called *Atom/Microscopic/Subatomic Size *Micromorph *Miniaturization *Shrinking *Size Decrease Capabilities The user can reduce the size of anything and everything down to the dimensions of an ant, cell or even smaller. Some users may allow target to retain or have boosted strength, weight, mass while they are at reduced size. Applications *Enhanced Surveillance *Escape Artistry *Stealth Tactics Levels *'Basic Level:' User can shrink target down to half of their normal size. *'Advanced Level:' User can shrink target down to quarter of their normal size. *'Expert Level:' User can shrink target down to tenth of their normal size. *'Master Level:' User can shrink target down to percentage of their normal size. *'Ultimate Level:' User can shrink target down to atomic size. *'Absolute Level:' User can shrink target below size of subatomic particles. Associations *Ant Physiology *Body Manipulation *Cellular Mimicry *Compression *Density Manipulation *Faery Physiology *Hormone Manipulation *Illusion Manipulation *Insect Physiology *Molecular Manipulation *Omnifarious *Rodent Physiology *Self-Molecular Manipulation *Self-Subatomic Manipulation *Shapeshifting *Shrinking Replication *Size Combat *Size Manipulation *Subatomic Manipulation *Unnatural Size *Weight Manipulation Limitations *User may get stepped on or attacked by larger enemies. *May not be able go back to regular size. *May be affected by Galileo's Square-Cube Law. Known Users Known Objects Gallery Saffron_from_Archie_blog.jpg|Saffron Bee (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) nun_the_less_2.jpg|Nun The Less (DC Comics) micro-lass.jpg|Micro Lass (DC Comics) 788918-dollgirl00_super.jpg|Doll Girl (DC Comics) LoSH_Shrinking_Violet_Vector_by_bebluetoo.png|Shrinking Violet (DC Comics) Bumblebee_Teen_Titans_002.jpg|BumbleBee (Teen Titans) Slitheen_Family.jpg|The Slitheen (Doctor Who) and their cousins the Blathereen could shrink in size a few inches to fit in their human skin suits by using compression fields generated from the collars worn around their necks. Brandish Magic 2.jpg|Brandish's magic (Fairy Tail) allows her to cause things to shrink things such as an island enough for just her to stand on, she can even shrink a tumor to the point it will be a non-factor. Brandish Magic 3.jpg|It is also instantaneous, to the point the affected object can be thought to be disintegrated if it is shrunken small enough. Scott.jpg|Scott Carey (The Incredible Shrinking Man) was constantly shrinking in size after being exposed to a radioactive storm which rearranged his molecular structure. Micro.png|Micro (Extinctioners) Mego_full_body_shot.png|Mego (Kim Possible) Magic Hammer 1.jpeg|Anyone hit by Kollekio’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) ÄRM, Magic Hammer... Magic Hammer 2.jpeg|...will instantly become smaller. Janet Van Dyne-Pym Wasp (Marvel Comics).jpg|Janet Van Dyne-Pym/Wasp (Marvel Comics) File:Janet_van_Dyne_(Earth-616).png|Janet Van Dyne-Pym/Wasp (Marvel Comics) minigirl.png|Stature (Marvel Comics) Small Marvel.jpg|Kamala Khan (Marvel Comics) Yellowjacket_close_up.jpg|YellowJacket (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Discord Size Reduction.gif|Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) shrinking himself. Mini_Mini_no_Mi_Infobox.png|Lily Enstomach (One Piece) is a giant with the power of the Mini Mini no Mi. 5583-1720727559.jpg|Charotte (Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos) XC Morphing Chopsticks.png|Morphing Chopsticks (Xiaolin Chronicles) Changling Chopsticks.png|The Changing Chopsticks (Xiaolin Showdown) shrink the user or object down to the size of a rice grain. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries